Phone
by Rikaru seiji
Summary: Sakura tak pernah membayangkan, hanya karena handphonenya yang berdering ini semua bisa terjadi. fic mengandung lemons, and sex. Typo/AU/RnR oke?


"Sasuke-kun! Cepat! Nanti terlambat!" Sakura menarik-narik tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke agak kesulitan memakai sepatunya. "Hei.. bagaimana bisa cepat kalau ka uterus menarik tanganku?!". Sakura langsung melepas tarikannya, dan tersenyum kikuk kea rah Sasuke. "Gomen.. gomen." Kini Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke? Hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Sakura.

Brak….

"Aduh Sakura-chan. Bibi tidak bosan-bosannya bertanya. kapan kalian akan resmi pacaran?" Mikoto muncul dibalik pintu setelah membanting pintu malang itu. "Pintuku akan rusak kalau ibu banting setiap hari seperti itu" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum senyum tak jelas. "Bibi, berapa kali kubilang. Aku tak mungkin pacaran dengan bocah tengik ini" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menarik tangan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke hampir jatuh terkelungkup. "kau yang bocah tengik" Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura. "Kami berangkat bibi. Jaa" tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Sakura langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Mikoto. Dan Mikoto ikut melambai. Dengan sebuah senyum licik diwajahnya

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belongs to cMasashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke menyusuri tapak demi tapak jalan menuju sekolah mereka. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke terus mengumankan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Mungkin dia sedang mengkomat-kamitkan mantra, agar Sakura mendapat balasan atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Jika kalian baru mengenal mereka, kalian pasti berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu tidak benar. Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka juga bertetangga. Dari dulu Sakura terus mengurusi Sasuke. Yang merupakan seorang manusia anti sosial super yang sangat dingin seperti es itu. dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih. Karena yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke sangat malas untuk berkenalan atau berdekatan dengan gadis lain selai dia. Bahkan dari semua fansgirl Sasuke, tak pernah satupun yang ia pedulikan. Tapi Sakura harus akui. Sangat aneh, karena dengan sikap dingin Sasuke itu malah membuat fansgirlnya semakin membukit.

Sasuke menoleh dan menangkap basah Sakura yang mencuri-curi pandang wajahnya. " Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya. menggumankan kata sumpah serapah kepada bocah tengik disampingnya karena menyadari kalau Sakura terus memperhatikan bocah itu -lho? Bukannya Sakura sendiri yang mencuri-curi pandang wajah Sasuke?- Sakura kembali menghadap Sasuke dan merucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau wajahmu itu sangat menyebalkan" Sasuke mendelik mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Tapi wajahku tampan kan? Buktinya kau uterus memperhatikannya dari tadi" Sasuke tersenyum, sedangkan Sakura merasakan panas disekujur wajahnya. dan ia mengerti, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah saat ini. melihat itu, Sasuke langsung berlari mendahului Sakura sambil terus tersenyum puas.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu!? Dasar bocah tengik!" Sasuke terus berlari. Mengabaikan Sakura yang terus berceloteh tak jelas sambil mengejarnya. Hingga sampai disekolah, mereka berpisah. Hei ini dalam artian berbeda. kelas mereka kan beda :3.

Sakura duduk dibangkunya memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Hei, kau kenapa jidat?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino sudah duduk didepannya. "Diamlah pig. Kepalaku sudah sangat sakit karena ulah bocah tengik itu" Ino mengerinyit heran "Maksudmu Sasuke?" Ino mulai bersemangat dan mendekatkan kursinya pada meja Sakura. "Siapa lagi, kalau bukan dia"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan wajah datar dan Membuat Ino terkekeh. "Oh. Ayolah kalian itu kan teman sejak kecil. Lagipula, menurutku kau sangat cocok dengannya. Kenapa kau tak pacaran saja dengannya ?" mendengar penuturan Ino yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?) Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dingin Ino. "kau sama saja seperti ibu bocah tengik itu" Ucap Sakura dingin. "Hah?! Jadi ibunya juga berkata seperti itu!?" Ino menatap tak percaya kepada Sakura. "Begitulah"

Ino langsung tersenyum riang "Hei, itu berarti kau sudah direstui menjadi pacar Sasuke" Ino mulai kembali meracau. Mendengar itu Sakura tertegun. Sakura pasti menyesal sudah mengatakan itu barusan. "Jangan bercanda" Sakura melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ino hanya geleng-geleng dan membiarkan temannya itu. toh, nanti dia kan merasakan hukuman karena tertidur dikelas.

Teng… teng..

Bel mulainya jam pertama sudah berbunyi. Anko-sensei sudah memasuki kelas dan memulai materi pelajaran. dan sesuai dugaan Ino Sakura sudah tertidur dibangkunya. Ino hanya tertawa geli. Dan mengambil handphone disakunya, dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

Kringggggg….

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi dan membuat Sakura terbangun dan langsung berdiri dan berteriak "Dimana kebakaran?! Dimana!?". Semua orang yang berada diruangan sontak menertawai Sakura. dan wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu. Kecuali Anko-sensei yang menatap Sakura dengan wajah garang. "Haruno, bersihkan halaman. **Sekarang**!" Anko-sensei berteriak dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Sakura berdiri dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Bukan hanya karena itu, bayangkan saja luas halaman sekolah itu, hampir tiga perempat lapangan sepakbola.

Sakura menyapu inci demi inci halaman itu. keringat terus berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya berat dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Hingga tubuhnya ambruk. Hampir saja ia terjatuh ketanah, jika tak ada tangan itu yang menahan tubuhnya. Tapi, tangan siapa? Sakura mencoba menangkap sosok pemilik tangan itu. dan ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau terlihat tak sehat. Pergilah ke UKS" ucap pemuda rambut raven itu datar. "Ah.. tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan hukuman ini". "Hei. Keras kepala. Pergilah, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" Sakura tertegun sejenak. Dan akhirnya mengiyakan perintah Sasuke itu. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju ruang UKS yang tidak jauh dari halaman sekolah. Saat sampai diambang pintu, ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke mulai menyapu halaman itu. dan kini Sakura menyadari, ternyata bocah tengik itu punya sisi baik juga.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang UKS dan segera mengambil sebuah thermometer. Benar saja, suhu tubuhnya saat ini 38 derajat. Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Pantas dari pagi perasaan gelisah terus ternyata dia sakit.

Sekitar 30 menit telah berlalu. Dan Sakura sudah terlelap diatas ranjang itu. Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruang UKS. Bajunya basah. Dan bisa dipastikan karena keringat. Selain halaman sekolah yang luas, teriknya matahari juga menjadi kendala. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dang mengusap pelan kepalanya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke. "Ah.. Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah baikan" Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mencoba berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau diam saja disini" Sakura menoleh dan menatap heran Sasuke. "Kau masih sakit" seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. hening.. tak ada yang bicara. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

Kringg…

Tiba-tiba telephone UKS bordering, memecahkan hening. "Ah biar kuangkat" Sakura langsung berdiri, tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Biar aku saja". "tapi aku masih bisa" Sakura terus berusaha meronta. "Dimana telephonenya?". "Tuh kan. Kau tidak tahu! Sini biar aku. Kyaaaa"

Blugh….

Sasuke terjatuh tepat diatas Sakura. membuat keduanya bersemu merah. "Kupikir, kau marah padaku"Guman Sasuke pelan. "Hah? Kenapa?" Sakura mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan punggung tangannya. Namun ia yakin itu sia-sia, Sasuke sudah melihat wajahnya memerah tadi. Sasuke tak menjawab. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup lembut bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura awalnya membeliak kaget. Namun akhirnya ia juga ikut menutup matanya.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi jilatan dan hisapan panas. Sasukepun memperluas area jajahannya menuju leher jenjang Sakura. dan memberi beberapa kissmark disana. "Angghh… Sasu.. Sasu" Sakura tak bisa menahan desahannya. Ia tahu semua ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bisa menggeliat tak karuan begini?

Sasuke tersenyum. Menyeringai tepatnya, sebelum ia kembali pada leher jenjang Sakura. memberi kecup demi kecupan. Memberi jilat demi jilatan. Dan memberi gigit demi gigitan. Tangan Sasuke mulai menarik lepas dasi yang dikenakan Sakura, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sakura hanya memalinghkan wajahnya sambil menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke menaikan wajahnya. menatap Sakura. dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. "Jangan tutupi wajahmu" Deg. Bisikan itu membuat jantung Sakura terasa tersetrum hingga berdetak sangat cepat. "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Perlihatkan ekpresi manismu" tangan Sasuke mulai menarik tangan Sakura. sehingga wajah merah Sakura terekspos jelas. Lalu ia kembali mencium bibir Sakura.

Sasuke mebuka satu demi satu kancing baju Sakura, dengan lidahnya yang masih setia di leher jenjang gadis itu. "Sa-sasu….. Sasu.. nghh…. Sasu…kehh" Sakura kembali mendesah merasakan tangan Sasuke yang meremas dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra merahnya. Sasuke langsung memindahkan wajahnya menuju dada atas Sakura. menjilat dan member beberapa kissmark lagi disana.

Tangannya menyusup ke punggung Sakura. mencoba melepaskan kaitan bra itu. "Akkhh… Sas-Sasu…. Ngghhh…. Sa.." Sakura mulai mendesah tak karuan saat kaitan bra itu sudah terlepas. Dan perlahan bra itu terjatuh. Melepaskan diri dari dada Sakura. sehingga kedua bukit kembar itu terlihat jelas. Sasuke meremas bukit kanan Sakura. dan lidahnya mulai menuju bukit kiri Sakura. "Sasukeeeeehhh…. Ahhhh… nggghhh…." Tubuh Sakura kembali menggeliat seperti cacing saat merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang baru pertama ia rasakan. Memang ia sering membaca cerita dan menontong film bertajuk sexs. Tapi dia tak tahu kalau rasanya akan seperti ini.

Sasuke terus menjilati bukit kiri Sakura. sedangkan tangannya masih meremas-remas bukit kanan Sakura. sesekali ia menggigit dan memelintir nipple Sakura. membuat Sakura mengerang keras. "Sasu…. Aku….. mauu…. Kkhhh" mendengar itu Sasuke kembali tersenyum, dan melepas hisapannya sebentar. "Hei.. tahanlah. Baru segitu kau sudah keluar?" Sakura merengut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan menghisap bukit Sakura. "Saass… ahhh.. ngghh..khhhh…. sasu~kehh… aahh" Sakura terus mendesah tak karuan. Ia berusaha mati matian menahan hasratnya. Ia tak mau ditertawai oleh Sasuke.

Melihat bocah tengik itu tertawa penuh kemenangan membuatnya muak. "Sasu…. Ahhhh… khhaaa… nggg.. akkhhh!" Sakura tak dapat menahannya lagi. Iapun mengeluarkan hasrat yang sudah ia tahan mati matian. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan mengangkat wajahnya menghadap wajah Sakura. "Bagaimana nona Haruno? Anda tak dapat menahannya? Apa anda meminta lebih dari saya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah sok inocentnya. Membuat panas kembali merambat wajah Sakura. Sakura tak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke. Harus ia akui. Ia memang sangat menikmati permainan Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang apa? Sasuke? Sakura?"

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak langsung menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi berdiri di ambang pintu. Sakura langsung menutupi dadanya dengan baju seragamnya. Kakashi mendekati kedua orang itu dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Sakura masih sibuk membenarkan seragamnya dengan memunggungi Sasuke dan Kakashi. "Hei.. kalian jangan melakukan hal yang seperti itu di sekolah, di UKS lagi. Kalau mau melakukannya, lalukanlah di love Hotel. Lagipula kalian masih kecil" Kakashi menatap kedua muridnya dengan bergilir.

"Sakura, kembalilah kekelas. Kelas Anko sudah selesai" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. Menatap heran Kakashi. "E-eehh?" Sakura langsung meraih tangan Sasuke, dan melihat jam yang melingkar disana. Benar saja. Pelajaran Anko sudah berakhir 20 menit yang lalu. Sakura langsung berdiri. "Permisi Kakashi sensei" sakura menunduk memberi hormat lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan dua laki-laki itu disana.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Wajah Sasuke datar dan tampanya tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali. "Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?". Sasuke menoleh dan menatap datar Kakashi. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke membalikan pertanyaan itu, membuat Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah aku uakin kau belum berpengalaman. Ambilah ini" Kakashi menyondorkan sebuah buku kecil kepada Sasuke. "Apa ini?". "Buku panduan bercinta" ucap Kakashi santai. Sasuke mengambilnya dan menatap sampul itu sejenak.

Duagh…..

" Bodoh, aku tak perlu buku seperti itu" Sasuke melempar buku itu kearah Kakashi. Walau wajah Sasuke terkesan dingin saat ini, Kakashi dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah dipipi Sasuke. Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan tertawa melihat kelakuan Sasuke. "Sudah-sudah.. kembalilah kekelasmu"

Sakura terus terdiam dibangkunya. Sejak jam pelajaran Anko-sensei selesai sampai bel pulang berbunyi, ia terus melamun. Hingga tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk ke otaknya. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi di UKS. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Bagaimana mungki sahabat sejak kecilnya itu bisa menjadi laki-laki seperti itu. aarrhh… ia tak mengerti. Dan langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mualai kosong. Didepan gerbang ia dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri, dan sudah dipastikan menunggunya. Sakura langsung berlari kembali kebelakang. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa lagi didepan sahabat kecilnya itu. 'Aduhh… bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan?! Ah ya! gerbang belakang!' Sakura langsung berlari menuju gerbang belakang.

Disana penjaga sekolah sedang mengunci gerbang. "Ahh.. tunggu pak!" Sakura langsung mempercepat larinya. Penjaga itu menoleh dan mendelik melihat Sakura. "Lho nona Sakura? ada apa?" Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, membuat penjaga itu kembali terheran. "Saya mau lewat gerbang belakang pak" ucap Sakura dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Lho? Bukannya nona selalu lewat depan?". "Ah.. panjang ceritanya. Sudah cepat bukakan pak!". Penjaga sekolah itu menaikan bahunya, lalu membuka gerbang tua itu. Sakura langsung berlari dan mengucap terimakasih pada penjaga gerbang itu.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke muncul menghampiri penjaga gerbang itu. "Anda melihat Sakura?" tanyanya datar. "Oh.. nona Sakura baru saja pulang. Tadi dia buru buru berlari dan menyuruh saya membukakan gerbang" mendengar itu Sasuke terkejut.

Hingga setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum licik. "Rupanya dia berusaha menghindariku" gumannya pelan. "Pak bukakan gerbangnya" kata Sasuke lagi dengan datar. "Lhoo… tuan Sasuke juga mau lewat belkang?! Ada ada saja anak muda jaman sekarang" penjaga itu kembali membuka gerbang dan membiarkan Sasuke pulang.

Sakura meneguk teh hangat ditangannya. Sudah 3 cangkir yang ia habiskan. Namun perasaannya belum bisa tenang. "Hei, kau mau membuatku mati jantunagn melihatmu minum sebanyak itu?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasori di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Ah.. gomen Sasori-san" Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasori. Dan Sasori hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan kamar sang adik. Sakura membuang nafasnya berat. Perasaannya kacau saat ini

Bip.. bip..

Sakura meraih handphonenya dan membuka sebuah pesan. Dan dari Sasuke.

**From : Pantat ayam**

**Subject : hei, kau mau menghindariku hah!?**

Setelah membaca pesan itu. handphone Sakura berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dan dari pantat ayam itu. dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura menekan tombol di layar hanphonenya

"Mo-moshi-moshi. Na- nani desuka, Sasuke-kun?". "Hei, kenapa kau pulang lewat gerbang belakang?"Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin saat ini. membuat keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis Sakura. "A-ahahah. Ano.. aku harus cepat-cepat jadi langsung lewat belakang. Haha" Sakura mencoba tertawa. Walau ia tahu pasti terdengar garing. "Hah. Sudahlah. Datanglah aku belum makan. Cepat!"Sakura mendelik kaget. "Hei! Kau pikir~

Tuut… Tuut.. Tuut…

Sambungan tephone itu langsung ditutup oleh Sasuke. Membuat Sakura mendengus kesal karenanya. "dasar bocah tengik!" Sakura langsung berdiri dan sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul bocah tengik itu.

Didepan rumah Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam disana tanpa melakukan apapun. Kakinya terlihat gemetaran. "Bagaimana ini? aku lupa, dan terlalu percaya diri untuk datang kemari" gumannya pelan. Seketika pintu itu berdecit. Dan Sasuke muncul dibaliknya. "Ah.. kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kini, ia benar-benar takut. "Aku mau kare dan juga jus tomat. Bahannya ada dikulkas. Buatkan" Ucapnya santai. Sakura hanya mendelik sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei. Buatkan" Sakura tersentak. "Hngg.. a-ano" lho ?Sejak kapan Sakura serba gagap seperti ini?. Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura. membuat Sakura harus mundur hingga membentur tembok dibelakangnya. "Apa kau gugup bersamaku?" bisikan pelan ditelinganya itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah. "Bu-bukan!" sakura mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, walau kakinya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura mulai meronta-ronta. Membuat Sasuke agak risih. Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura, dan menguncinya dengan tangan kirinya. Kini Sasuke bebas menelusuri inci demi inci tubuh Sakura. Sasuke mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. mengamuk didalam sana. Mengobrak abrik ibi mulut sakura. dan sialnya, karena Sasuke lebih tinggi. Dan posisi kepala Sakura mendongak. Saliva itu harus ia teguk.

Sasuke mulai turun menuju leher jenjang Sakura. dan sangat banyak tanda kemerahan disana. Sasuke menyeringai, dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. "Ternyata bekasnya masih ada" Sakura membelalkan matanya. Tanda ap~ ah… ia baru ingat. Tanda kemerahan yang diberikan Sasuke tadi pada lehernya memang belum hilang. Sasuke kembali mejelajahi leher jenjang itu. "Ahh.. sasuu..hentii… hentiihh" Sakura terus berusaha meronta. Tapi sialnya yang keluar dari mulutnya malah desahan.

"Kau mau berhenti, tapi tubuhnya menandakan kau ingin lebih" wajah Sakura memerah. Dan benar, tubuhnya menggeliat seperi cacing kepanasan. "Aahh.. . mak.. nghh" desahan itu kembali keluar. Sasuke tersenyum dan menyelipkan sebelah kakinya diantara kaki Sakura. perlahan, ia menaikan kakinya, dan menggesekan pahanya, pada daerah terlarang Sakura. "Ahhh… sasu… ahhh… jjangann…. Ahh kkkhh…"

Mikoto berjalan mengendap ngendap. Dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Melihat apa yang dilakukan anak bungsunya dengan tetangga kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Sambil melempar lemparkan sebuah kantung plastic ditangannya ke udara. "Kau pasti akan menjadi menantuku Sakura-chan" Mikoto langsung berlalu. Begini, sebenarnya Mikoto sudah memasukanobat perangsang pada minuman yang telah ia berikan pada sasuke tadi. Dan karena itu, Sasuke menjadi seperti saat ini. kembali ke mereka berdua

Sasuke masih setia dengan leher jenjang Sakura. terus member kecupan demi kecupan pada lener jenjang itu. "Saasuu.. akkhh… haahh… khh… nggghh. Mmppp!" mengerti gerak gerik Sakura, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. dan seketika tubuh Sakura mengejang. Dan Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah klimaks. Tangan Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura yang hampir ambruk, dan menggendongnya kekamarnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Sakura diatas kasur king sizenya. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kancing baju Sakura dan melempar baju itu setelah berhasil membukanya. Lalu ia kembali mencium dad Sakura. dengan tangannya menyelip berusaha membuka kaitan bra Sakura. perlahan, ia mulai memakan bukit Sakura bergantian.

Dan sebelah tangannya mulai menyusup ke balik rok Sakura. "Akh.. sasu! Jangannhhhh! Aaahhh…." Sakura kembali mendesah merasakan gesekan lembut di klitorisnya. Membuatnya kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti cacing. Sasuke mulai menurunkan daerah jajahannya ke perut Sakura. dengan kembali mencium dan sesekali menggigitnya. Hingga sekarang, ia berusaha membuka celana dalam Sakura, setelah membuka kaitan roknya.

Setelah membuka celana dalam Sakura, Sasuke dapat melihat cairan kental itu membanjiri liang Sakura. melihat itu Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia sudah pasrah. Ia tak menyangka sahabat sedari kecilnya ini, akan memangsanya dengan sangat buas.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, dan mulai menjilat cairan kental itu. "Ahhh.. sas… ngggkhhh… mmmm…." Sakura lengsung mendesah keras, saat lidah Sasuke kembali menyapu liangnya. Dengan sesekali menusuk nusuk liangnya dengan lidahnya. "aaahhhh… sasuuu…. Aaahh…. Mmm….. hhhh.." Sakura terus mendesah. Dan Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah tak tahan. Tapi ia tak mau langsung melakukan penetrasi. Karena ia tak mau hanya satu pihak yang terpuaskan. Jadi ia memilih untuk menyiksa Sakura, hingga dia sendiri yang memintanya.

"AAAHH…" Sakura kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan mengeluarkannya tepat didepan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dan menjilati cairan kental itu dengan sangat sensual. "Wah.. ternyata kau sudah sangat basah. Bagaimana jika ku belikan dildo untuk memuaskanmu?" Sasuke langsung beranjak, namun langsung terhenti ketika merasakan Sakura memgangi tangannya. "jangan.. aku tak mau" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh liang Sakura yang berdenyut denyut. "hei, lihatlah liangmu. Berdenyut seperti itu. apa kau mau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang sangat sayu saat ini. "Aku ingin Sasu… sasu.." Sasuke langsung tersenyum puas lalu mendekati Sakura. "Kau yakin?" bisiknya pelan ditelinga Sakura membuat Sakura kembali merasa diestrum. Dan ia hanya mengangguk lemah

Sasuke mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu. Dan akhirnya terlihatlah penis Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sasuke memposisikan penisnya didepan Saura. "sekarang giliranmu"ucapnya. Lalu Sakura segera memasukan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ternyata sangat besar dan panjang. Bahkan ia tak dapat memasukannya seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke terus berusaha menahan desahan agar tak keluar dari mulutnya. Alah dia mah gengsi doang, biar ga ketahuan Sakura. Kan malu dia #plak

Sasuke menarik penisnya dari mulut Sakura, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Sakura. " Kau siap?" Sakura hanya mengangguk menandakan ia. Sasuke lalu mendorong penisnya hingga sudah masuk kepala penisnya. "Akhh…" Sakura mulai meringis, dan jujur saja Sasuke tak tega melihatnya. Kembali ia dorong penisnya hingga sudah masuk setengah hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menghalangi jalan penisnya. "ini akan sakit. Jadi bertahanlah" Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan matanya tang tertutup erat. Dengan satu hentakan Sasuke menenggelamkan penuh penisnya dalam liang Sakura. "Aaahhkkkk… hiks.. sakit.. sakit" Sakura mulai menangis, dan darah segar mengalir dari liangnya.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura hingga tangisnya reda. "Aku akan mulai sekarang" Sasuke lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan."aaahhh… ahh.. Sasu… nggghh" tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura kembali mendesah seperti sebelumnya. Sakura lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, dan juga kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu setan mana yang merasukinya hinga ia melakukan ini. tapi hanya satu hal yang sangat ia inginkan saat ini. kepuasan.

Sasuke mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya, hingga sangat cepat. "Aahhhkkk…. Sasu… ku…. Akuu… keeelluaarr….. aaahhh.. ahh" Sakura mulai mendesah hebat dengan gerakan tubuh yang sangat tidak beraturan. Juga keringat yang sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. "Aakuh…. Jugaa.. aaargggggkkk!" dan bersamaan mereka terjatuh dengan Sasuke menindih Sakura.

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara nafas yang tidak beraturan. Sedangkan penis Sasuke masih terhubung dengan liang Sakura. " Hei ini berarti kita pacaran ya?" ucap Sakura dengan nada agak terkekeh. "Bukan pacaran. Tapi tunangan" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar lucu. " Hah… aku mencintaimu" jawab mereka bersamaan, lalu tertawa bersama

Esoknya..

Brak….

"Aduh Sakura-chan, bibi tak henti hentinya bertanya. kapan kau akan pacaran dengan Sasuke?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya pintu itu kembali dibanting oleh Mikotop yang muncul dibalik pintu. Dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menindih tubuh Sakura. "Oh.. kalian sudah sejauh itu, maaf mengganggu" Mikoto tersenyum senang dan kembali menutup pintu itu, lembut. "TUNGGU BIBI! TOLONG AKU!"

Buagghh….

"Kita bisa terlambat Sasuke-kun Baka!"

.

.

.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic Sasusaku ke tiga saya ini.

Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada :

kagesaki miyoko

syalala uyee

Soran Lahmeer

kikiva-no

nadyasabrina

mysaki

G-life

hanazono yuri

saverzmly

marukocan

Pirates of the Moon

Guest

Karena sudah mereview beberapa fic pertama saya

Terima kasih atas kesan dan sarannya

Nah buat reader yang lain saya akan sangat terkesan jika anda mau menekan tombol review dibawah

Salam hangat buat kalian


End file.
